


A Dream Come True

by c0nfus1ng_t1m3s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Ranbob worships Dream, Slut Shaming, Throat Fucking, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, ooo im mentally ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nfus1ng_t1m3s/pseuds/c0nfus1ng_t1m3s
Summary: Ranbob finds out about time travel and takes a visit to see the man he worships, aka Dream. They fuck lolThis is a crack fic treated seriously Ngl really suprised go didn't strike me down as i wrote this
Relationships: Dream/Ranbob
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Time's but A Dream here





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> If i find out Ranbob is a minor; Karl doesn't want his characters to be written about like this; or this makes any of the ccs uncomfortable I will not hesitate to take this down!
> 
> the grammatical issues makes this 10x better

Ranbob had seen and experienced many weird things in his lifetime, but this? This was completely different, completely new. Although he had suspected someone untrustworthy living amongst The City of Mizu, he had never expected them to be a time traveler. This brought up endless possibilities, but only one was what he focused on. Meeting his idol. The man he worshipped. 

Dream.

Dream sat idle on the cold floor of his cell, back against the wall while fiddling with his hair. His glossy emerald eyes scanned the room looking for anything he could use to get out. But alas, it was hopeless. Sighing to himself he rose gracefully from his spot on the floor contemplating burning his clock again just to see Sam. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes it did get awfully lonely in there. He strode towards his clock deciding he would see Sam but something stopped him. A faint glow in the corner of his eye as he saw what seemed to be a portal. A portal? From where? More importantly to where? Just as he was going to approach the portal out came a familiar, yet, strange figure. 

“Ranboo! What a lovely surprise it is to see you here,” He smiled words empty. To his surprise the other didn’t move, only stared. 

“Hah, I-I can’t believe it,” Ranbob’s eyes couldn't stop scanning the other male, it was just too good to be true, “I can’t believe I’m actually meeting my idol.” 

Dream stared quizzically at the other smile slowly dropping, this wasn't Ranboo. This was someone he had never met, someone who he didn't know. But knew him.

“I-I’m so sorry! It was so rude of me to barge in unexpectedly and without introducing myself too!” Ranbob chuckled a dry laugh, “I’m Ranbob. I-I come from the City of M-Mizu. It’s such a pleasur- No honor to meet you!” He ran one of his hands through his hair nervously. Talking to Dream was so surreal, it all felt fake but so real at the same time. He could feel his legs quiver slightly at how exciting all this was.

Dream quirked an eyebrow at him smirking, Ranbob could be his way out. “City of Mizu? It sounds lovely, although I’m afraid I’ve never heard of it, care to educate me on it?”

“Of course! Anything for you Dream!” Ranbob worshipped this man. He needed Dream to know he would do anything for him. Anything. “The City of Mizu is an underwater city! It’s….” Ranbob stopped, how would he explain he was from the future? “It’s a city that will be created in the future. An underwater temple, where we rely on the history books and choose who we praise from there.”

Dream was slightly taken aback by the part-endermans words. Although hard to digest, he believed him. Dream knew about everything on the server. Even now he knew what was going on, so to not know this stranger and what city he came from would be even more unbelievable than time travel. 

“So, you come from the future?” Ranbob nodded, “Interesting….so you worship me then?” Ranbob nodded once again. 

“You're my idol. I’ve been waiting to meet you ever since I’ve read of all the amazing things you’ve done and have yet to do! You're a god amongst all others. I’d do anything for you.” Ranbob smiled proudly grasping his shirt in an attempt to ground himself breathing more frantic than before. 

“Anything?” Dream smiled at this, eyes scanning the other up and down. If he was going to use him, he was going to have a little fun with his new toy. He glided gracefully towards Ranbob and grabbed his jaw in his hand to force him to make eye contact.

“Y-yes….” The half-endermans mind was racing with lewd scenarios hoping it was going in the direction his mind was going. Dreams hands moved down to his shoulders guiding him to be on his knees.

“Ranbob? As your god and ruler, will you give your body to me. For my pleasure and mine only.” Dream looked down at the emerald eyes glistening in the light of the lava older man, emerald eyes glistening in the light of the lava, lifting his head gently while keeping his grip tight on the enders jaw. 

“It would be an honor!” 

Satisfied Dream looked down at the devoted man happy that Sam was building the Hotel, “There's going to be a few rules here then. First, you will not cum until I say so. Second, you do not speak unless prompted. Finally, you will take what is given to you. Nothing less and nothing more. Now, Prove your devotion to me.” 

Ranbob nodded politely and adjusted his posture placing shaky hands on Dream's knees. The taller boy perked up a bit looking down at him. Ranbob’s hand slowly trailed higher up the shorter man's legs feeling his way around. 

“Well move along, we don't have all day.” Dream said, slipping his hand into the olders hair, it was surprisingly soft and well kept. God, Dream couldn't wait to wreck him.

The older’s cock twitched slightly at the command. Wishing to please Dream Ranbob made quick work of Dreams pants. He hadn't even removed the others boxers and he could see just how massive Dream was, just the sight of him got him half hard. Heart rate speeding up he removed Dreams boxers, basking in the sigh he heard come from the God’s mouth. The half ender was practically drooling over the sight of Dream’s length fully exposed. 

“Go ahead. Put your mouth to work whore,” he said, gripping Ranbob’s hair tighter, his voice low and seductive. 

The older groaned quietly unsure of whether it was due to the tightened hand that grasped his hair or the name Dream had used. Not wasting the perfect opportunity to please his lord, Ranbob flattened his tongue against the member relishing at how Dream hissed through his teeth. Wanting to hear more of the blonde’s pleased sounds he pushed farther with a silent groan, taking in as much as he could. Ranbob needed to hear Dream again. Slowly pulling back he licked the underside of Dream’s dick. 

“Fuck, Ranbob your such a pretty little whore. You look so beautiful on your knees for me, don’t you agree?” Ranbob tried to agree but all he could get out was a moan,he needed more it wasn't enough, he felt heat pooling in his abdomen, but he needed more, “What’s wrong Ranbob, would you like me to use you hm? Use you like the fucking slut you are?”

“Y-yes,” Ranbob shivered as Dream yanked his hair to force him to make direct eye contact with the superior. His gaze was cloudy looking through lidded eyes, but he could still see the lust on the others' faces.

“Beg peasant.”

“Please dream please use me,” tears were beginning to form in his eyes, low enderman noises erupting, he wanted more, he wanted to pleasure Dream.

“I said beg sweetheart, not ask.”

“Dream please pleasee, use me please i want to make you feel good Dream pl-haa,” 

Dream growled, “Let’s see how much you can take.”

Once again he took Dream, god he was fucking huge, he could feel him in his throat. He groaned, hands grazing Dream’s thighs. The blonde didn't give him much time to adjust before he thrusted in fully hitting the back of his throat.

“God. You feel so fucking good Ranbob, such a good boy take me so well.” 

He needed more friction, he was so close. Dream continued this motion, slowly dragging out just to thrust in again, he could tell Dream was nearing his climax as his thrusts got more erratic. He was so close he just needed Dream to give him permission to come, that's all he needed.

“What’s wrong baby? Do you wanna come? Want me to touch you?” The younger said voice low and heavy with lust. Ranbob moaned in response trying to stay together, he had a few tears streaming down his face as Dream triggered his gag reflexes occasionally. 

“Then swallow mine. Swallow mine and you’ll be rewarded for being such a loyal servant.” He grunted thrusting into Ranbob one final time before he came down the half enders throat. 

Doing just as Dream had said he tried to swallow all of it, trying his best to not let any get out. He nearly came right then from how hot that was, he didn't even have to pretend to enjoy this he fucking loved it. The praise, the commands, the roughness. It was all for Dream, all for Dream. 

Dream kneeled down next to Ranbob and held his jaw in one hand with an iron grip while the other palmed at Ranbob's cock. His palm roughly grinding against the other's slacks.

“You did so good Ranbob, now let me tell you one thing though. You're mine now. You belong to me. Now come for me, peasant.”

That was his breaking point, he had been claimed by Dream. Dream. He came in his pants moaning Dream’s name. 

“Ah, sorry I don't have anything to clean you off,” Dream stood pulling his pants and boxers back up. Fixing his ruffled hair and dusting off his outfit, he looked just as if nothing had happened. Ranbob however, was a hot mess, his hair was disheveled and he had cum on his face. 

“I-It’s fine, I’ll clean up when I go back…” he stood, knees still weak. 

“Oh? You are leaving for Mizu I presume?” Ranbob nodded politely walking to the same corner he had arrived from. “Well, would you mind if I accompanied you?”

Dream grabbed Ranbob's hand intertwining their fingers, raising his other hand to push a strand of hair behind the tallers ear. These acts of ‘kindness’ and ‘romance’ would prove to be beneficial to him.

“N-no I wouldn't mind! It would be my pleasure to show you around ou-” 

Ranbob was swiftly cut off by Dream encasing his mouth in kiss. He responded without hesitation kissing the other back, the kiss was slow and passionate. Dream was the first to pull back, leaving Ranbob chasing his breath.

“Well then let’s go.” 

That was the final thing said as Ranbob led Dream through the portal. Into the Lost City of Mizu.

**Author's Note:**

> That relatable moment when you meet your idol and you fuck 😳😳🥶😨😁🥰🥵🥵
> 
> Seriously this is the first thing I'm posting and I just think that's funny really represents the choices I make, might make a sequel idk though


End file.
